Field
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, to device discovery and operation with tunneled direct link setup (TDLS).
Background
Wireless display systems may provide display mirroring where display data is wirelessly transmitted to a sink device for display, allowing elimination of physical cables. In a typical wireless display system, display frames at a source device are captured, compressed, and transmitted over a wireless link, such as a Wi-Fi connection to a sink device. The sink device decodes the data frames and renders them on its display panel.
Prior to establishing a wireless link, a device may need to discover available devices in its vicinity capable of displaying the data.